


With you

by Malec_lightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Magnus Bane, Businessman Magnus Bane, Dom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Sad Magnus, Student Alec Lightwood, Sub Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_lightwood_bane/pseuds/Malec_lightwood_bane
Summary: Alpha Alec , omega Magnus ❤️





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think 

Alec knew he fucked up the moment he set his feet in to this designer shop . The strong , exotic sandalwood scent filled his nostrums.This scent made his knees go weaker. His whole body was burning up and he knew his inner Alpha was slowly waking up. Which means only one thing. His long lost fated omega was in this very shop. BÀNE, one of the most famous designer clothing line in US. The Main branch of BÀNE was situated in New York. Izzy , 3rd year fashion designing student somehow got to do her placement year in this fashion line and most of the time she worked in New York branch. Alec who was not much into fashions never visited Izzy when she was working. But today Maryse wanted him to pick up Izzy from the shop. They were going to have their traditional family dinner tonight with all the Lightwoods. Lightwoods was one of the most elite families in the world. Mainly because of their only Alpha and Beta concept. In this world except males and females there was a second sexuality. Alphas- strong powerful men and women. Betas- middle class of the secondary sexuality pyramid. Omegas- fragile men and women. Bottom section of the pyramid. Even though Omegas proved that they can be far more successful than Alphas , ancient Elite families still didn't wanted omegas in their blood line.  
Alec never believed in fated pairs. To him it was just a myth. And being fated pairs mean that they were compatible in the bed not that they are going to be fall in love with each other . And there he was trying so hard to stay still as his legs were shuttering and his whole body was burning . "Alec, are you okay?? What is wrong? " Izzy saw something was wrong with her brother and ran to him. All the color in his face was drained. He was sweating as hell even though it was winter in NY. "Alec, speak to me .. What is wrong??" It was hard for Izzy to handle Alec's large tall body and she was really concerned about him. He was releasing alpha pheromones all over the place making betas and omegas weak. She was about to take him out when they heard the sudden thud sound. Izzy got more scared from what she saw. Magnus Bane, Izzy's boss and CEO of BÀNE was on the floor. "Oh my god Magnus... Shit .. Shit.. What happened to you?" Clary, Magnus's assistant ran to him and tried to wake him up. Alec saw that , the man on floor was panting so hard. Sudden urge of hugging the man in front him and making him safe took over Alec . Alec just shakes off Izzy's hands and went to the beautiful man . He pushed the red hair girl away from him and just hugged the panting omega so tightly. Alec could feel that the man in his hand was calming down slowly just like Alec. 'God dammit. This is my omega ' Alec cursed to himself. He wanted to get away from this man as far as he could. But the Inner alpha in him just wanted to be with this beautiful omega and make him safe from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god. They are a fated pair" Clary looked at her friend Izzy. It was their first time in life seeing a fated pair. Izzy and Clary felt that Alec's alpha pheromones and Magnus' omega pheromones were not strong as earlier anymore but strong enough to attract other Alphas and omegas.They knew that they had to remove those two from the shop but they just didn't know how to do that. Alec was still hugging Magnus so tightly and Magnus also didn't wanted be parted from the strong man. Magnus was a pretty strong man himself but he felt secured in this Alphas hands. "Alec.. Shall we go inside with Magnus. It is not safe in here" Izzy tried to talk as slowly as she could because she knew Alphas get really violent when someone tries to take away their omegas. Alec just growled at her and hugged Magnus tighter. If Alec hugged Magnus any tighter Clary was sure that Magnus was going to pass out because of lack of oxygen. Alec was literally squeezing Magnus. Magnus was finally stable. He just looked at his Alphas' face saw the most beautiful man in the world. Raven hair, sharp facial feathers, pink lips and hazel eyes full of fear?? WHAT? Was this alpha afraid of him. Alphas' fear in his eyes was a slap in Magnus face and he came back to the real world. "Umm.. You know you can let me go now" Magnus pushed alpha and tried to get away from him. Alec was still studying Magnus' beautiful face when Magnus pushed him away. He was scared AF but he just didn't wanted to let Omega go away. But when the omega was looking at him with disgust he just released his hands and got up. Well their first meeting didn't go as smooth as mentioned in fairy tales. Magnus was looking at Alec with disgust and Alec was looking at Magnus with fear. Atmosphere in the shop was getting colder and colder as those two didn't talk but was just looking at them. "Alec. This is famous Magnus Bane. My boss and Magnus this is my big brother Alec" Izzy interrupted as she could not bare the silence between them anymore.

Even though Izzy introduced each other ,both Alec and Magnus didn't say much to each other. They were embarrassed of what happened earlier.  
Izzy and Alec left afterwards and Magnus decided to call it a day after everything happened.   
That night neither Magnus nor Alec could sleep. Their mind were filled with their better half. Magnus' beautiful green and gold eyes, pink lips were driving Alec crazy. This was the first time he ever spent a night think about someone else other than his adopted brother, Jace. Alec had a crush for Jace since he was 12. On the other hand Magnus was rolling all over his cold bed . He just couldn't forget the dark tall handsome he met today. He even drank some sleeping pills. Even though Catarina advised him not increase the dosage of sleeping pills he drank as twice as he was recommended to take. After bitch Camile's (Cat and Ragnor's word) incident he couldn't sleep much. But he was getting better slowly. Now here comes Alexander Lightwood to mess his sleep. --- Magnus was drawing some sketches for upcoming spring fashion show when he felt Alec's strong sandalwood scent. And Alec was the least thing he expected that day. "Magnus? Why are you sniffing like a dog? " "Dog???? Seriously biscuit. Don't forget that I'm your boss." "And you know that you can't even make a coffee without me "Clary laughed. "He is here." Magnus mumbled. "He? Who? Wait .. You mean Izzy's brother" "Yeah" "then what the heck are you doing here??? Get up Magnus .. Go and meet him. Come on " "But biscuit..." "No buts Magnus. Go and catch your man "Clary kicked Magnus out from his own office. 'I should really consider about finding another assistant ' Magnus thought but he was really fond of this tiny girl with a big personality.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was talking with Izzy when Magnus saw Alec. There was a blonde next to them. 'Must be their adopted brother '. Magnus thought. Izzy told Magnus about her brothers. Izzy was a real beauty and she had such a good fashion sense. Her love for Magnus' creations made two of them very good friends. Even before Magnus could enter the showroom Alec looked at where Magnus was. Magnus just didn't know what to do. So he just went where three siblings were . "Magnus, I thought you were busy" Izzy smirked. She was just too excited about Alec and Magnus. "Yes.. No.. I mean no. I'm not busy" Magnus was stuttering like a teenage girl who was in love. He could see A hint of smile on Alec's face. "Hello Alexander, and hello you must be Jace. Izzy told me about you. You are as handsome as she mentioned but not as handsome as Alexander. " Magnus didn't realized what he said until he saw that Alec was turning red. 'me and my damned mouth .. Shit I just flirted with my Alpha' Magnus cursed .   
Alec just couldn't believe what he heard . Magnus just told that he is more handsome than Jace. Jace, the most famous football player in whole university and Jace who was famous for his angelic look ."Um... Thank you?" Jace frowned. He was clearly disappointed while Alec was blushing. "Magnus, actually Alec is here to talk with you. He said he has something to say " Izzy grinned as if she knew Alec's plan . "Okay, what do you have to ask Alexander?" Magnus looked at Alec. "Um.. Can we talk personally?" "Sure. Let's go to my office. And Izzy can you check Clary's sketches? " Magnus went to his office with Alec. Clary went to see Izzy as she saw Magnus and Alec. " please sit down. would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea?" Magnus looked at Alec who was studying Magnus' office. "No it's okay" " okay then. So Alexander . What did you want to tell? " "Um.. Actually I know this is too sudden. But.. Um.. You know.. Well .. If you don't mind ... Would like to go on a date with me? " Alec blurted out.

Magnus didn't wanted to admit but he was over excited. He had a date with Alexander. Alec wouldn't be there till 7 but Magnus was ready by 5. Then he decided to double check his makeup, hair style and outfit . Again he was done by 6.30. Next 30 minutes were going to the longest 30mintues of his life. 30mins turned into 45 mins, 1 hour then one and half hours. By then Magnus was sure that Alec wouldn't come and he was about to change his outfit when he heard a knock. "I'm so sorry. Jace wanted me . He is really good at getting into problems." Alec was out of breath and sweating. So he ran to Magnus' loft?? Magnus' heart warmed so much for his Alpha. Even though Magnus didn't believe Alphas, after meeting Alec for few times he knew that Alec was different than others. " It's okay. So shall we get going now. We don't want to miss our dinner now. Do we? " Magnus smiled at Alec. Both of them looked into each other's eyes for few minutes like they were lost in each other's eyes. Each other's presence were so comforting. Their rich, exotic sandalwood scent started getting stronger. "You look breathtaking" Alec blurted out. Alec was a man with few word but he always managed to surprise Magnus whenever he talked. Magnus was dumbfounded. "Oh, thank you , my dear. You too look divine Alexander" Magnus managed to say. Alec just smiled at him and slowly took Magnus' hand. He looked at Magnus as he was asking for permission. Magnus just nodded and Alec escorted him to Alec's car. "Oh that is a beauty you have there. I didn't know you were into cars." Magnus was amazed by Alec' sport car. "Thank you" Alec blushed . Alec took Magnus to a not so fancy restaurant. But the atmosphere of the restaurant was calm and comforting. Just like Alec. Magnus thought. Both of them enjoyed their main course and talked about each other. Such as how Magnus started BÀNE line, how is Alec' uni life going so far and Alec talked about his siblings so dearly. Omega's heart was warming up for his Alpha. Both of them felt that the wall they built around their hearts were crumbling down . After there dinner neither of wanted to go back to their houses. They just craved for each other's presence.


	4. Chapter 4

Since neither of them wanted to go back they decided to go for a walk. It was a cold but a beautiful winter night. They walked aimlessly admiring everything they see. By now Alec was a bit confident and took Magnus' hand. Magnus' hand was warm and soft unlike his calloused hand. He felt ashamed but then Magnus just squeezed his hand tightly and drew small circles in his hand. Alec' s heart was beating so fast . He was afraid that Magnus could hear his Heat beat. But what he didn't know was Magnus himself had the same problem. Alec thanked all the gods in the world for making this beautiful and perfect man, his significant other. "Magnus what do you feel about us being a fated pair?" Alec collected all the courage he had and asked. "Honestly , I don't know. But I'm thankful that you are my Alpha." "Well.. Me too but don't you think that I'm not enough for you. You are so beautiful, and perfect in every possible way. And I'm just a gloomy and salty all the time ." "Alexander" Magnus stopped walking and looked at Alec. " You are just too perfect the way you are. Too bad you can't see what I see in you. The most handsome man is in front of me. Don't ever think you are not enough for me. You are more than enough for me Alexander" Alec just looked at Magnus. ' This man says I'm more than enough for him.' Alec didn't tell anything. He was just standing there looking into Magnus' eyes. Nothing mattered at that moment. Only thing mattered at that time was Magnus. Only think he could see was Magnus, only sound he heard was his omegas heartbeat. Alec slowly cupped Magnus face and brushed his cheeks with his finger. Magnus' eyes were full of affection and he saw a hint of love in his Omegas' eyes. His pink lips looked so kissable. Alec didn't think twice. He just pressed a soft kiss on Magnus's lips. Magnus's lips fitted perfectly against his lips. Magnus was handmade by gods just for Alec. Magnus returned the kiss few seconds later. He let himself get lost in Alexander's warm lips. It was their first kiss. A kiss that warmed their hearts. And the first step of sealing their bond. 

After the kiss Alec and Magnus felt that what they had between them got more stronger , beautiful and more meaningful . But that night was about to end and they had to part . Both of them were breathless when Magnus broke the kiss after like hours . They just rested their foreheads on each other's and stood there breathing the same air as their significant other. Neither of them wanted to stay away from each other's warmth. Even thinking about it broke their heart.   
Alec somehow managed to take Magnus back to his loft and in return he got another slow and burning kiss from Magnus. Never in life Alec wanted to spend the night with a person as much as he wanted on that day. But both of them knew it was too early for it . And Alec wanted to wait till his Magnus believe him completely.--- After their first date their relationship build up slowly but steadily. They went on few other dates. One time they even went on a double date with Clary and Jace.But in the middle of the date Jace and Clary vanished into thin air so Alec and Magnus decided to spend their day in their own way. God knows how clary and Jace ended together. When Magnus asked about Jace , Clary's answer was "well he is handsome . Why not go for it when you have time?" ----- "Magnus. Did you drink your medicine?" "What medicine? If you are talking about cocktails then yes I did" Magnus grinned. "Seriously Magnus. Medicine for your heat.... You have 4 meetings today. I don't anyone to go crazy because of your pheromones. " Clary just stood in front of Magnus with her hand on her waist. She may be a head shorter than Magnus but she could get really violent when she wanted to. Looking at her expressions Magnus knew that red head is not joking. "Okay, okay biscuit. I'll drink it . But first can you bring me my schedule?" Magnus kissed Clary's cheek and went away. He was having a shitty day. 4 meetings,complains f on his clients and his heat was in the way . Only thing made him get going was knowing that Alec was gonna visit him that day. How ever taking medicine slipped his mind and he just got lost in his busy schedule.


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus didn't answer Alec's call or messages. He was really worried about Magnus He even called Clary.Clary said that Magnus left few hours ago. Now his worry was turning into a fear. What if something happened to Magnus?? Alec decided to go to Magnus's loft and check. After half an hour he was in front on Magnus's front door. He pressed the buzzer few times. No answer. Then Alec opened the door using the spare key he got from Magnus last week. At the exact moment he entered the loft, a real strong omega scent filled his nostrums making him dizzy. "Magnus " Alec shouted. 'By the Angel, Magnus is in heat' Alec cursed himself for not taking care his omega properly. "Magnus, baby , please where are you??" Alec shouted again. Silence in the loft was killing him. He heard a whimper from Magnus's room. He hesitated for a moment but he couldn't let his omega be in pain. He went to the bedroom and saw the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Magnus was laying on the bed. Magnus's black robe was all over the place showing most of his beautiful caramel skin leaving so little to imagine. Magnus's hair spread over the pillow and some of his hair stuck to the forehead. Magnus was touching himself trying to find any kind of relief . "Alec..Alexander..." Magnus whined. Magnus's whimper brought Alec back to reality. It was not the time to admire his lover. His Magnus was in pain. Alec went Magnus's side and sat beside him and slowly brushed Magnus's cheeks. "Baby.. I'm here..." Alec managed to say. He himself was a mess. His alpha was this close to lose control and mark his omega and fuck him senseless. "Please.. Help me.. I.. I can't control" Magnus snuggled close to Alec and pulled him closer by his shirt. "Baby..but.." "Ahh...Alexander.. please..." Magnus pleaded. Magnus drove Alec to his edge. He could give what Magnus wanted. God he was more than willing to .. But what if Magnus regrets it later. "I want you.. Want you.. Ple...please..... Please Alexander. My angel.. Please..." Magnus's eyes were full of tears. Once he blinked a tear drop slide down making Alec's heart break into million pieces.  
That's it. His omega needed him so much and he was begging for his touch. Screw future. It could wait. Alec bent down and started kissing Magnus hungrily. Wet and sloppy and full of lust. He licked Magnus's lips asking for permission. Within a second they were tasting each other, sucking and biting each other's lips. Alec could taste blood in Magnus's mouth. Sudden kiss had caused a cut in Magnus's bottom lip. Alec sucked the cut as if he could heal it at that instant. While kissing his hands worked on unfastening Magnus's robe. He slipped it over Magnus's shoulder revealing baby smooth skin and sharp collarbones. After seeing Magnus's hard , pink nipples he couldn't help but pinch and draw circles over them and earning delightful moans from Magnus. Magnus's mind was blank. He closed his eyes so tightly and locked his arms around Alecs' neck. Alec broke the kiss and looked at the omega who was waiting for his touch desperately. Magnus couldn't wait anymore. He sat and pulled Alec's shirt over his his head and unbuckled Alec's belt. "Remove this.." Magnus whined when he couldn't remove Alec's trouser. His eyes were still filled with tears. Even a single matter would make him cry. Alec couldn't help but smile after seeing his needy omega's extremely cute side. But he didn't wanted to make Magnus cry again. So he quickly removed his trouser and boxer and threw them away. Then undressed Magnus completely. Magnus started grinding his member over Alec's bare member searching for friction. Magnus was panting so hard and he was releasing his pheromones like hell. His hormones drove him crazy.Alec touched Magnus's hole and felt that it was already so wet that he didn't want any lube. "Alexander... Please... Fuck me..." Magnus couldn't wait anymore. He knew Alec was hesitating. "Yes.. Baby.. Anything you want..I'm all yours my beauty." Alec whispered in to Magnus's ear sending shiver all over his body. Alec licked Magnus's earlobe and and started kissing all over Magnus's face and body leaving red marks and marking his omega. He tried so hard not to bit Magnus's back of neck. It was too early for both of them to seal their bond. Alec slowly poked Magnus's entrance .  
Magnus's entrance was already oozing with lube. Alec entered one finger slowly , not wanting to hurt Magnus. "Baby.. Just fuck me rough.. I..I am okay" Magnus moaned. These words had awaken his Alpha completely. He got on top of Magnus and spread Magnus's legs apart. Then entered his member into Magnus in one thrust. Magnus hissed and arched his back because of the sudden pain and pleasure. But that was exactly what he wanted. Alec began thrusting at a normal pace letting Magnus get used to it. "Harder.. HARDER ALEXANDER" Magnus moaned loudly. Alec bent down and kissed Magnus. He grabbed Magnus by his waist and pulled him up and started thrusting harder and faster, hitting Magnus's sweet spot dead on with every thrust. "Yes..yes..again.. Do it again..." Magnus moaned in to their lips. He could feel his orgasm was building. His toes were curling as he was so close to come. He clenched bedsheets so hard not knowing what to do . "Alec.. I.. I'm going to come" Magnus whispered. "Come baby.. Come for me.. I want you to come so hard for me.." Alec's voice was hoarse and husky. Magnus bit his bottom lip and came hard after hearing his Alpha's words. Magnus's clenched around Alec's member driving Alec to his edge. Alec was about to pull his member out. "No.. Don't.. Come inside me.." Magnus moaned. "Angel..." Alec looked into Magnus's eyes. They both knew the risk.Magnus could get pregnant . "I want it Alexander. I want your babies. Come inside me" Magnus wrapped his legs over Alec's waist and pulled him. Alec didn't think anymore . He started thrusting so hard and after few thrust he spilled inside Magnus and collapsed over Magnus. Magnus was overwhelmed And satisfied with everything. They stayed like that few minutes trying to catch up breath. Then suddenly Alec got up. "Um.. Are you going home?" Magnus didn't wanted Alexander to go back. But he knew Alphas don't stay with omegas after having sex. They leave omegas all alone in their cold bed. "Yeah. I should go. It is already midnight" Alec said even without looking at Magnus and then he went to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

'To him I'm nothing but a slut. He is just like other Alphas' Magnus sighed. Most of Alphas considered omegas as sluts or sex toys. They kept Omegas only because of sexual desires. Alphas usually ends up marrying Alphas or betas to make strong their blood line . --Magnus had to take a wash. He was sweating and Alec's and his cum were all over his body. But he was tired and well he was sad. His heart was beyond repair. 'Why did I show him my weak side. Why did I beg him to have sex with me. Stupid me' Magnus had had lots of lovers in his life. Alphas,betas and omegas. But they came to him only because he was a powerful omega with beauty and money. No one loved him for who he is. He innocently hoped that this lightwood boy wouldn't break his heart. But He was wrong all along. He didn't even knew that he was tearing up. He tried so hard not to make a sound so that Alpha in the bathroom wouldn't hear anything. What if the alpha gets angry and punish him for hoping more than sex from the Alpha. ----- "Um .. Are you going home?" Alec flinched when Magnus asked that question. He knew what Magnus meant. Magnus thought that Alec was gonna leave him. "Yeah I should go. It is already midnight" Alec wanted to tease Magnus and he went to the bathroom even without looking at Magnus. He wanted to prepare a relaxing bath for Magnus. He knew Magnus was exhausted and he wanted to spoil his omega who was not very used to getting spoiled. He prepared a bubble bath which smelt like an English rose garden . It was good for stress, muscle soreness and exhaustion. When Alec went back to the bedroom Magnus was in the opposite side of the bed. He couldn't see Magnus's face. But he saw that Magnus was slightly shaking. "Magnus" Alec called. Magnus stopped shaking but didn't answer back. "Baby.. What's wrong?" Alec went to Magnus's side. His eyes were closed tightly. God. There was a trail of tears on his face. Alec made him cry twice . 'I'm such an insensitive bastard' Alec cursed. He forgot that Omegas become extremely sensitive during their heat. On the other hand betas and alphas were oblivious to omegas feelings. Magnus didn't answer yet.  
Magnus was trying act like he was sleeping. Alec just places one arm around Magnus's back and other arm around the bend oh his knees and carried him. Alec pulled Magnus close to his chest. "What are you doing Alpha?" 'Not Alexander but alpha ' Alec had really hurt Magnus this time. "Carrying my baby to the bathroom so he can relax in a warm bath and clean up" Alec pressed a kiss on Magnus's temple. Magnus tried to get down. "Stay still" Alec commanded. "I can clean myself. You don't have to do anything. It is not Alpha's job to take care of us , omegas. And I'm a man myself. Looks like you have forgot it" Magnus's face was turning red because of anger. "Of course I know you are an one handsome and sexy man. What do you expect me to think after seeing that cute,pink member in between your legs??" Alec smiled at Magnus even though he was frowning. Alec placed Magnus carefully in the large marble bath tub and then he entered. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's chest and pulled him close to him. Magnus's back on Alec's chest. "Were you really afraid I was gonna go?" Alec whispered to Magnus's ear and rested his chin on Magnus's shoulder. Magnus just nodded. "By the Angel , baby how can I leave you in this state. I will never ever do such a thing. " Alec gave few kisses on Magnus's side of neck. "You didn't looked at me Alexander""Because I wanted to tease you baby. Magnus , baby I would never ever abandon you. I'm afraid that one day you will leave me with someone who is more suitable for you." I would never" Magnus looked at Alec over his shoulder. "And I wouldn't let you go. I'll lock you up if you ever try to" Alec gave a soft kiss on Magnus's cheek. "I didn't mark you today because I didn't get to say the words I'm about to say Magnus. We met only few weeks ago. But you made me feel alive babe. I love you Magnus. I love you so much. My heart belongs to you baby" "I love you too angel. " Magnus's eyes were full of love . Finally Magnus was happy .


	7. Chapter 7

Next day Alec woke up into a cold bed. Magnus was not there. He had left the bed at least an hour ago. Last night after their love confession they went to the bed and they spooned till the morning. Alec woke up and check on Magnus few times during the night. He was afraid that Magnus may need something . But Magnus slept like a baby , he was comfortable in Alec's arms. Whenever Alec looked at Magnus, he couldn't help but smile , his heart was full of love for Magnus. Alec got up and wore his boxer and went to find Magnus. Alec made a mental note to tell Magnus that Alec wanted Magnus next to him when he wakes up. Magnus was cooking something when he went to the kitchen. Whatever Magnus made must be tasty judging by the smell. "Oh you are awake Alexander" Magnus said as he felt two strong arms wounded around his waist. "Hm... What are all these" Alecs voice was still husky. "I made a full English breakfast for us. I didn't eat anything yesterday and now I'm starving. Well your stomach was also growling .Tea or coffee?? " Magnus smiled. "Coffee please" Alec kissed Magnus's cheek.   
Alec went back home after he was sure Magnus was okay. He spent the whole morning with Magnus , cuddling and kissing. He wanted to spend the whole day but Magnus didn't wanted Alec to bunk his lectures. Well he was a final year Engineering student. Alec was grinning like a fool when he entered the home. He didn't even notice that Maryse and Robert were looking at him. "Alec, where were you last night?" Maryse asked as Alec was about to go to his room. "Mom. Sorry I didn't see you. " "Answer the question Alec" Maryse raised her voice. " I was with my boyfriend. Why?" Alec answered in a calm manner "Who is he? Someone we know?" Robert asked. "Magnus. Magnus Bane. Izzy's boss". "That omega! Are you out of your mind Alec. Play with him as much as you want but don't you dare mark him or let him bare your children. You are promised to Lydia Branwell " "Neither me nor Lydia want such a thing mother and what is wrong with being an omega. He is my fated lover. Call him using his name. " " You are a lightwood Alec.If you don't stop seeing him I'll talk to that man whore myself "

"Calm down Alec. You are making both of us crazy" Izzy said as she couldn't take it anymore. Alec didn't stay in a place for a second . He walked all over the room. He was burning with anger. "Calm down? How can I calm down Izzy. My parents want me to stop seeing the only person I ever loved in my life. If not they'll use their power to hurt him" Alec shouted. "We get it man. But do you really think that Magnus will care. He is not weak Alec. How do you think he came this far even though he is an orphan omega?" Jace tried to calm down his best friend. "Did you tell Magnus about this?" Izzy asked. She was really angry with her parents. " No. I couldn't bring myself to tell it. " " Just tell it man. Both of you can find answers together." Jace tapped Alec's shoulder. "I think I know the answer." Alec smirked. "What is it?" Izzy was curious. Izzy loved Magnus. She, Jace and Max were really happy for Alec. Alec started smiling after meeting Magnus. Before he always tried to be the perfect lightwood like their parents wanted to. How can they not see how happy Alec is now because of Magnus. Izzy sighed. "I'll just mark him, fuck him senseless and will impregnate him. So mom can't help but accept him" "That is the spirit big brother. Best answer ever." Izzy laughed. "Eww.. ALEC I didn't want that in my mind" Jace covered his ears. Izzy and Alec burst into laughter. Alec knew what decision he takes , his siblings will always be there for him and Magnus.   
"Alexander . You are early today." Magnus was glad to see his lover. Alec just went and hugged Magnus tightly. He wanted to feel Magnus's warmth so badly. "What is wrong, Angel?" "Nothing. Just some family problems." Alec tightened the grip. "Does that has to do anything with your parents? Because Maryse came to my shop today" "WHAT?? What did she talked about?" Alec stepped back and looked at Magnus. "Well she said me to stay away from you. She told that you are not in love with me but I have seduced you. If I don't stay away from you , she will destroy me" Magnus shrugged his shoulders. "So what are going to do? Are you going to break up with me?" Alec was trembling. He felt like his world was collapsing.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you want me to do Alexander? Do you want me to break up with you and let you go or do you want to fight for us together? " Magnus looked in to Alec's eyes. Magnus could see Alec's pain in those beautiful hazel eyes. But at the moment Alec had to decide what he wanted. Magnus decided to respect Alec's decision. If Alec wanted Magnus to stay away from him and his family , even though it might be unbearable Magnus decided to do it. But if , only if Alec wanted Magnus in his life , Magnus decided to be with Alec no matter what he gonna lose . "I want you to stay with me and never let me go Magnus. But what if my parents hurt you?" "Alexander if this is what you really want I'll be with you through thick and thin . This is not the first time anyone wanted me away from someone or something Alexander. I can handle such situations more like I'm very used it . Actually why don't we sit down and talk about it? . We can't spend the whole night at our door step" Magnus tried to lighten up the mood. "Sure" Magnus intertwined his hand with Alec's and went to living room. "Wait here darling. What would you like to drink? Coffee, tea or we have an excellent wine selection" "For today let's go with wine" Alec knew he won't be able to handle their situation if he was sober. "Anything for you , my dear" Magnus smiled and went to bring wine for them. Alec just sat down on the couch and started thinking all kind of plans. 'Eloping with Magnus felt like a good answer. What if he just mark Magnus? Or he can just abandon his family' Alec was in deep thoughts when Magnus came back. "Angel, stop thinking too much. You'll get wrinkles " Magnus bent down kissed Alec's cheeks. This alpha wanted Magnus in his life. Not even once in Magnus's life anyone wanted Magnus in life other than in their bed. "Here you go. For my angel, Chateau Lafite 1865 " Magnus handed over the wine glass. "Thanks " There was a hint of smile in Alec's face. "So what did my mom said today?" Alec couldn't help but ask. "Well, Your mom threatened me that she will destroy me and BÀNE. But what she forgot is that I held 20% of Idris corporations. If she tries to crush me , she will go down with me."  
"You may don't know but Valentine Morgenstern also holds 10% of Idris. For a  
Long time he wanted to join the director board. If I decide to give up on my share, guess who is gonna pay anything to get his hands on my shares?. And I'm pretty sure Valentine is not someone Maryse wants in the director board." Magnus said while enjoying his drink elegantly. "Wow. Being in your bad side is not a vey good thing. Is it?" Alec chuckled. He was really surprised how strong Magnus is. Magnus may seem delicate under all those makeup. But he was one strong independent omega who could run the world. "I'm so sorry Angel. was I too harsh?. I get pretty violent when someone tries to take what is mine " Magnus panicked. Magnus could fight against the world for Alec but he didn't wanted Alec to hate him. He won't be surprised if Alec was angry , because it was Alec's properties they were talk about. "By the Angel no Magnus. Letting someone unwanted get into the board is innocent compared to destroying someone's life" Alec tried to reassure Magnus. "That may sounds innocent but trust me Angel, Valentine is not someone you need in your life. He is a lunatic who wants all his rivals to go bankrupt. And for that he may do anything. " Alec looked at the businessman in front of him. Magnus maybe all cute and sexy with him but when he needed to Magnus could be a good businessman.   
"Enough of business. All those business gonna give me a headache. You know , It was Jace who asked me to talk with you. Actually I didn't wanted to burden you with all these but I'm glad I listened to Jace." Alec smiled at Magnus brightly. He was happy how things were turning into. "Oh, I should thank blondie then. Why don't we send him a cute duck statue. " Magnus giggled . He always made fun of Jace because of Jace's fear. "Okay now you are being harsh" Alec laughed. He loved how his siblings and Magnus get along well. "Oh , should I be insulted by that?" Magnus asked as he got up from the couch and climbed up to Alec's lap. Face to face. "No I love that side of yours." Alec said as he guided his hands to Magnus's hips and made sure he was safe in that position.  
"Any plans for our night?"   
Magnus grabbed Alec's neck from behind and kissed him on the side of his neck. Soft moans skipped from Alec as Magnus slides his lips across Alec's neck while giving soft and aggressive kisses.   
"Looks like you have some plans for us" Alex tilted his face and kissed Magnus's jawline and chin. "Yeah lots of plans" Magnus smirked.   
Alec tightened the grip around Magnus's waist and stood up. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's hips and pressed his whole body against Alec's. That little gesture made Alec feels like Magnus wanted Alec so bad as much as Alec wanted Magnus.   
"Where are we going?" Magnus asked innocently and blinked at Alec.   
"Where do you want us to go?"   
"Bedroom, kitchen or we can stay here"  
"Bedroom , it is.." Said Alec and kissed Magnus hungrily. He could never get enough of those lips. While kissing Magnus ,removed both of their shirts. Alec stumbled twice on their way to the bedroom as Magnus was wiggling while removing their shirts. Alec laid Magnus carefully in the bed as if he was breakable. It was their first night as lovers. Last time it was when Magnus was in his heat. So Alec wanted to make this night a memorable night for both of them. They kissed each other hungrily as they can not get enough of each other. Alec removed remaining cloths. His pale skin over Magnus's caramel skin looked so perfect . Alec's hands roamed over every inch of Magnus's body learning every curve and muscle. He felt how Magnus's muscles tightened and relaxed under his hands. Magnus smelled so good. Alec broke the kiss and sniffed around Magnus's neck. Rich, exotic sandalwood scent was getting thicker and thicker with every single touch. Magnus could smell the same from Alec's body. "Magnus, baby" Alec moaned as he was sniffing Magnus's neck.   
"Yes , Angel" Magnus tilted his neck and gave more space to Alec. Alec's breath on Magnus's neck sent erotic shivers up and down his spine. "Can I?" Alec looked into Magnus's eyes as he was trying to see Magnus's soul.  
"Yes, Angel" Magnus tried to pull into a kiss.   
"No baby, can I?" Alec removed Magnus's hands from his neck gently as he repeated the question. Magnus was confused. He looked at Alec blankly for few seconds till he understood what Alec meant. God, he was talking about the mark. Alphas never asked about it from Omegas. They just went and marked omegas. But Alec wanted to know whether Magnus was okay being marked as his. Getting marked was a big deal in Omega's life. After getting marked omegas can not live without their alphas. If alphas die before them or leave them , omegas end up dying. Magnus's heart clenched. He wanted to be Alexander's omega more than anything.  
"Yes Angel, yes. Mark me, make me yours forever and ever" Magnus cupped Alec's face and brushed his thumbs over Alec's cheeks.   
"Baby" Alec felt he was about to cry.   
He bent down and kissed his Magnus so dearly. A kiss full of love. After they kiss Magnus get on all fours revealing his back of neck. Some of his hair stuck to the neck because of sweat. Magnus's neck looked so delicious so Alec started licking and biting it. While kissing all over Magnus's neck , Alec lubed his fingers. Magnus hissed when he felt Alec's cold fingers in his entrance. Alec scissored and thrusted his fingers in Magnus's . Magnus clenched and unclenched around Alec's fingers.  
"Baby do you prefer my fingers over my cock" Alec grinned when he saw how Magnus was trying to get more of his fingers.   
"Everything of your turn me on Alexander, please thrust harder..."   
"You are not going to come from my fingers baby" Magnus moaned involuntarily as he felt sudden loss in his entrances. Alec has pulled his fingers. "Patience baby, patience, I'm gonna give you everything. " Alec placed his member in between Alec's butt cheeks. Magnus's butt cheeks had a bit of fat which made it looks so cute and round. Alec couldn't help but bite Magnus's butt cheeks softly. "I want it Alexander. Now" Magnus demanded as he couldn't wait. Alec chuckled and slowly pushed his meme be into Magnus's.   
"Oh , Alec.. Alexander I love how you fill me inch by inch" Alec pulled Magnus into him. Now Magnus was sitting on Alec's lap. His back on Alec's chest.New position gave more access to Magnus's entrance. Magnus started riding Alec. He wanted to feel Alec so much in him.   
"Oh by the Angel, Magnus you are so tight"   
"Do you like it? "   
" I love it baby. Now let me make love to you" Alec left kisses all over Magnus's back. Their scent and warmth were at its highest. Whole room was filled with their scent.   
"Harder.. Alexander... Want more... "   
"Do you like it baby? Alec asked as he speeded up the pace.  
" I love it... Yes .. Yes.. Faster angel" Magnus tightened the grip around Alec's thigh. He wanted to come from just Alec's member so he didn't touched himself.  
"Yes.. Th..there again" Magnus moaned as he felt Alec hit his sweet spot.   
"Baby ..I'm gonna come"   
"come inside me Alexander. Fill me up.. Make me pregnant... I want you..."   
Magnus threw his head back giving space for Alec to kiss his nape of neck. Magnus's felt he himself was close to come. Alec kissed Magnus's neck one last time and bit Magnus's neck when he came inside Magnus's . Pain in his neck drove Magnus into his edge and made Magnus come with Alec . "I love you.. Love you Alexander....."   
"I love you too baby.." Alec licked the bit mark and both collapsed on the bed. Alec rolled back to his back and spooned Magnus and kissed the bit mark. He felt so much love for Magnus. Magnus was finally his omega .They were bound by the heart and bound by the body. A bond that can not be broken. Magnus looked so satisfied. He was still trying to catch the breath. Pain in his neck was fading away as Alec kissed and licked the mark.   
"I love you baby. " Alexander whispered in to Magnus's ear . He saw that Magnus was drowsing. "Love you too" Magnus managed to mumble and left out a cute little snore.


	9. Chapter 9

After their first night as lovers , lots of things changed in Alec's life. Maryse and Robert kicked Out Alec from the home as they couldn't do anything about Magnus and Alec. So Alec moved in with Magnus. Alec loved every moment with Magnus. Well they did fight sometimes. That was mainly because of their some habits. Magnus was a crazy cat lady while Alec stayed away from animals. He did love cats but that was all. "Magnus, no"  
"Magnus, yes" Magnus pouted.   
"Magnus we can't have a kitten. We are not even at home most of the times. "  
"Catarina and Ragnor will take care of him then. Or we can keep him in an animal care when we are not at home"   
"Magnus don't use those puppy eyes with me" "Alexander , pleaseeeee I don't want to send chairman back. Look at this cute fluffy ball. So cuteeeeeeeeee..... Let's please keep him" Magnus had seen a street cat on his way home and brought it home. No matter what Alec says Magnus won't send it back.  
"Chairman? You even gave him a name. Is that he or she? I don't even know that. "  
"We can find it later. Yeah chairman meow like chairman Magnus " Magnus grinned.   
"You are Impossible baby. Okay let's keep chairman meow ."   
"Love you angel" Magnus hugged Alec tightly. "Love you too"  
Alec smiled. Most of the time Magnus ended up winning because Alec couldn't resist Magnus's cuteness. 

What changed Alec's and Magnus's life completely happened after a month since that incident. Since a week ago Magnus was always too tired. He sent Clary and Izzy on business trips instead of him. Well as an apology he paid for their everything and gave them platinum cards so they can buy whatever they want. One Morning Alec was preparing toast, scrambled eggs   
and bacon for them. It was their free day. They decided to stay at home since Magnus was tired and sleepy. Magnus always loved Alec's food. But that day even the smell of food made his stomach upset. He tried his best to act like he was okay. But when Alec served him his breakfast, sight of food made him sick and Magnus ran to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

On their way to home after doctors appointment neither of them talked. Well Magnus did suspect that he might be pregnant. Now that results are out it was a big step in their life. Magnus glanced at Alec few times as Alec was driving the car but his expressions were unreadable . Magnus was ready for baby. God, he wanted the baby. He might be busy with BÀNE but it was Alec's and his baby. But Magnus wasn't sure about Alec. Alec was still a university student. And he was still 22. This might be a big burden for him. Magnus waited patiently till Alec starts talking. But even if they came home Alec didn't say anything about the baby. He looked confused. He asked Magnus to rest and said that he was going out to meet Jace and Izzy. Magnus wanted Alec to be with him more than ever but he just nodded and went to his room.   
\--- 2 months later---   
Alec was still acting awkwardly around Magnus. He did take care of Magnus so dearly. But talking about the baby or about their future was not his plan. Magnus tried to bring up the topic few times but Alec changed the topic so quickly. Once again Magnus decided not to burden Alec with the topic as Alec was busy with final exams and projects. He didn't regret that decision as he found out that Alec passed the exams with flying colors and now he was an Engineer with a first class degree. Magnus was running out of patience as he could see the baby bump clearly . By that time Magnus decided to bring up his baby by himself. He was sure Alec was not going to be a part of his and baby's future. One night Magnus was eating a blueberry pie sundae which he was craving for a week. But he didn't ask Alec to buy it for him . Magnus tried his best to keep Alec away from Baby's matters. So he had to wait a week to go and buy the best blueberry pie sundae in the city.   
"Magnus" Alec sat down next to Magnus and looked at him.  
"Yes?" Magnus didn't took his eyes away from the TV. Magnus was not very comfortable with Alec anymore. "  
Um.. Actually I have something to tell ."   
"About what?"   
"About blueberry" . Blueberry was the nickname Magnus gave for his baby as his baby loved blueberry little too much .   
"Go ahead" Magnus was ready for any kind of answer.


	11. Chapter 11

That day morning 

"Alec, what the heck is going on with you and Magnus?" Izzy was too angry with her brother. "Nothing. Why?"  
"Nothing you say. Then do you know that Magnus has an appointment with the doctor today? Why are you even here with us? Don't you know that Magnus needs you more than ever?" Izzy raised her voice. She couldn't believe how dumb her older brother is.  
"Izzy calm down please. And Alec is that true? Man what is wrong? . Clary told  
Me that Magnus is always upset. She told me that she would kill you by her own bare hands if you hurt Magnus. " Jace looked at his friend.   
"I didn't know Magnus had an appointment today. He doesn't tell anything anymore. He even went on shopping for blueberry yesterday with Catarina. I know it is my fault. I was afraid about having a baby at 22. But now when I'm ready Magnus doesn't talk with me. He avoids me all the time. He doesn't even sleep in the same room as me. He sleeps in guest room. " Alec felt he might burst into tears at anytime.   
"Did you try talking to Magnus?" Jace put his hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec didn't looked at them. "Look at him. This idiot didn't even tried to talk with Magnus. You know what ? I'm done. Get your ass back to your home and talk with Magnus right now. If you hurt Magnus or my nephew anymore you will have to face me Alec" Izzy stormed out and slammed the door. 

Alec was waiting for a chance. He tried to approach Magnus few times but Magnus didn't even looked at him. Alec saw Magnus was eating blueberry sundae. He found his share in refrigerator. Alec felt a pang in his heart. How stupid of me. 'After what I have done to Magnus, he still cares about me.' Alec gathered all his courage and went to talk with Magnus. 

"Did you had an appointment with the doctor today?"  
"Yes"   
"why didn't you tell me about it? "  
"Why should of I?"  
"Magnus, can you please look at me?" Alec pleaded as Magnus was not looking at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus finally stopped watching TV and looked at Alec.  
"I know I was acting like a bastard. Magnus I thought I was not ready for a baby. I just... I didn't think about you or blueberry. I'm so sorry. I was so selfish. I thought only about myself. I'm sorry for hurting you so much."   
Alec was crying. He wanted to hug Magnus and feel his baby but he was afraid Magnus would push him. Magnus looked at Alec without saying anything. There was a lot going on his mind. This is not the answer he expected from Alec. He was ready to get abandoned by Alec.  
Alec's sudden confession let him speechless. "Magnus, baby please say something. Blame me, hit me, please do anything" Alec grabbed Magnus's wrists and cried.   
"I..I'm .. I thought you were going to break up with me." Magnus managed to say. 

"Nononononoo NO Magnus never. I want to raise our child with you and spend rest of my life with you"   
Alec hugged Magnus carefully. He was afraid to hurt their blueberry. He missed Magnus's warmth so much. Magnus returned the hug tightly and he started crying. They cried and smiled till the morning. Both of their eyes were red by the morning.

"So why are you grinning like that. You look like a creep right now" Clary said as Magnus was all smile that day.   
"How can you call a man as beautiful as me a creep, biscuit. I'm just too happy today." Magnus hummed and started doing his paperwork .   
Clary was so happy for Magnus. She loved to see Happy Magnus all the time. For a month or two Magnus was nothing but gloomy.   
"So did you guys make up?"   
"Yep and and today I have a date with Alexander. I just can't wait till I go home" Clary rolled her eyes and went back to her work. 

Alec planned a romantic dinner for Magnus. He was so excited about this date. Finally they were back . He called Izzy and asked for help. She is the best when it comes to dates and fashion. She suggested a dinner at home. It felt like a good idea as Magnus was pregnant. Alec decorated their loft and prepared dinner for them. And when it was time for Magnus to come back he went to pick up Magnus from office.  
"Soo where are we going today?"  
"Not gonna tell"  
"But I have to select my outfit" "Go with your most comfortable outfit"   
"oh come on Alexander.."   
"Not gonna fall for your puppy eyes this time" Alec kissed Magnus's lips softly.   
When they entered the loft, the sight in front Magnus surprised him. Alec had planned a candlelight dinner for them. Their fire place was filled with beautiful white candles. low lighting and harmonious music had created the right atmosphere.  
"Let's go."   
Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and walked him to their balcony. Alec had placed scented candles here and there to up the romance ante. He had arranged tables and chairs so they can enjoy the view while they have their dinner. A coffee flask and folded luxurious blankets were next to their chairs. Tables were decorated with small white candles.   
"This is beautiful" Magnus looked at Alec dearly. His eyes were full of love.

"Thank you baby" Alec kissed Magnus's forehead.

"I put some cloths on the bed. Change into those till I bring out food."  
"Okay" Magnus smiled at Alec brightly and went to his room. Alec was trying so hard for them. There might be some difficult situations waiting for them in the future. But if Alec was with him , he was sure he'll be able to do anything. Alec had put a warm wool sweater and a sweatpants for him.  
While Magnus was changing Alec brought the food he cooked. As an appetizer he prepared a simple creamed spinach soup which is recommended for pregnant people. Spicy clams with spaghetti as their main dish as he knew Magnus loved spicy foods and chocolate covered strawberries for their dessert. Magnus looked at all the food  
"you made all these??" He was surprised.  
"Anything for you and our blueberry. Come let's eat." Alec pulled the chair for Magnus.   
Their date was amazing. They both apologized for what they did in last few months . They talked about blueberry and their future. Admired the scenery in front them and sometimes both of them didn't talk. It was a comfortable silence between them. Throughout the dinner Alec's eyes were on Magnus. He loved how Magnus enjoyed what he made and how Magnus went on and on about their blueberry.   
" You are going to burn a hole in my face Alexander" Magnus giggled as Alec blushed.  
"Um.. Sorry "  
"No need to apologize Alexander. Today was amazing. Thank you for everything. " Magnus snuggled next to Alec. Alec had arranged chairs closer so they can share warm embraces when it was cold. Alec wrapped Magnus by a thick blanket and handed him a hot chocolate drink.   
"It is so warm and comfy" Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder.   
"It is"  
Alec kissed Magnus's temple.

Alec new it was the right moment. Right moment for the special occasion he only dreamed about. Alec got up and got a small box from his pocket. He kneeled in front of Magnus and opened the box.  
There was a beautiful platinum ring with a triple twist pattern. A blue sapphire in middle of with two diamonds.   
Magnus looked at Alec with wide eyes. He was truly surprised. Never in his life he imagined such a thing would happen to him.

" Baby when I first met I didn't thought that I would love you this much. I have no words to express how much I love you. You dedicated so much for me and my blueberry. "Alec placed his hand on Magnus's baby bump and looked into Magnus's eyes.  
"Magnus, my beautiful man, my beautiful omega, father of my son I want you in my life. I Want to spend the rest of my life with you...Magnus Bane will you...marry me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood?" Alec was trembling.   
What if Magnus said no at the last moment. Magnus looked at Alec dearly. Magnus was speechless. He was just too happy. He felt even their blueberry was as happy as him.  
"Yes Alexander yes, yes, YES" Magnus pulled Alec into a deep kiss. Alec was caught by surprise. But he returned the kiss quickly. He felt he was tearing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY IT  
> let me know what you think ❤️❤️


End file.
